


Drabble Prompt - Agent Washington and pain/blood?

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As prompted - Wash awakens after the MOI crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Prompt - Agent Washington and pain/blood?

Wash opened his eyes.

He could smell smoke, but couldn’t hear flames.  The Mother of Invention groaned all around him, shifting, settling.  He moved his hand, his arm, and winced when he realized how much glass had been embedded along his whole right side.

No one had come. No one was coming. He accepted that now. They might all be dead.

It didn’t matter. 

Wash braced against the wall where he was pinned, using his shoulder to push away the table that had him pinned. Glass pressed deeper into his skin.  It didn’t matter.

He was alive.


End file.
